


What If I Kissed You

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Nesnej, adult thoughts, tipsy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: *points to the title*





	What If I Kissed You

Being around Y/N on set was bad enough, but tonight it was down right impossible for Jensen to focus on anything else but her. It was a beautiful night in Rome. All his friends, well work friends, were there. Misha and Jared were laughing and talking about something right next to him, but Jensen didn’t pay attention to them at all.

His eyes were solely fixated on Y/N and the way she was laughing and dancing with Brianna. Hell, he couldn’t even hear the music over the sound of her bell like laughter ringing in his ears. He was drunk and not only on the “apple juice”  he had been drinking all day, but on her. She filled his senses and Jensen allowed his mind to wander as he watched how the short summer dress she was wearing clung to her curves in all the right places. Her tanned skin was almost shining in the lights of the club and her hair was swaying with her every movement. She looked happy and free.

Jensen couldn’t help but wonder what she would do if he just had the balls to get off his ass, walk across the floor, pull her into his arms and kiss her right then and there, like he had wanted to so many times before. His feelings had nothing to do with the buzz he was feeling, it had nothing to do with the fact she never wore dresses at work, it had nothing to do with the intoxicating city or the fact that he always felt more free here than he did back home in the states for some reason. It was just how he felt everytime he saw her. He never didn’t want to kiss her. He never didn’t wonder how her soft, plump lips would feel against his own. He always wondered how she would taste. Like honey and strawberries, he was sure. He smiled as he watched her move on the dancefloor, letting his mind run will as he imagined her dancing only for him as her clothes would slowly fall to the floor. He stifled a groan when he almost felt how soft and silky her warm body would feel under his touch.

“Why don’t you just go dance with her, Jensen?” Misha’s voice broke his trance and he looked over his shoulder to see his two best friends smirking at him. Jensen let out a deep sigh knowing there was no way in hell they would stop pestering him about this for the rest of the night.

“Yeah she would love that,” Jared encourage, “the two of you have been tiptoeing around each other ever since she came on the show. It’s time one of you grows a pair.”

Jensen sent his best friend a look that would shut most people up, if not actually slowly back out of the room, but Jared knew him better than that, so he just glared back at him.

“Don’t give me that look Ackles,” Jared huffed, “you know we’re right.”

Jensen’s eyes wandered back to the perfect woman spinning around on the dancefloor, having the time of her life and he so hoped his friends were right. Still how could he take that chance? Y/N had quickly become one of his best friends. She was smart, caring and the most breath-takingly beautiful woman he had ever seen. She laughed at his dumb jokes and she didn’t seem entirely unhappy about spending time with him. Jensen couldn’t help but wonder what she would do if he did kiss her. He wondered if she would kiss him back, if she would let him pull her close holding her tightly against him. He wondered if his wandering hands would eventually get the best of her. If she would take his hand and lead him upstairs to her room. Jensen’s breathing got heavier as he pictured her sultry smile as she slowly backed towards the bed, letting her hands run over the straps of her dress pushing them down her shoulders. He closed his eyes for a second to get his mind back under control before he could imagine her naked before him. He knew there was no going back from that. Jared and Misha would never let him hear the end of it if he popped a boner in the middle of a crowded bar, just by watching her dance. But more than that. She was his friend. He shouldn’t be thinking about her like that. He didn’t wanna screw up their friendship even if it killed him not being able to be with her the way he wanted to.

“I can’t. We’re friends. She doesn’t think of me like that,” Jensen spoke quietly, as he returned his attention to his friends. Jared started scolding him, but a huge grin just slid across Misha’s face as he nodded over Jensen’s shoulder as he spoke.

“Then why is she looking at you like you were her last meal?” he teased, making Jensen’s draw drop and Jared go quiet as he carefully glanced out onto the dance floor. Jensen’s eyes were fixated on Jared, as he didn’t dare to look, but the smile on his best friends face told him that Misha hadn’t been lying.

“Turn around, buddy,” Jared urged, making Jensen’s heart race a million miles per hour as he slowly followed his friends’ instructions.

***

Your head was comfortably buzzing as you let Brianna spin you around on the dancefloor before laughingly doing the same to her. It was a hot summer night in beautiful Rome and the company was amazing. Even if you couldn’t help but wish it wasn’t Brianna on the floor with you, but the man you had slowly but surely fallen head over heels in love with over the past year you had been on his show. Jensen Ackles. The one man in the world that could make your head spin with nothing more than a smile and with no alcohol in sight. He was sweet and kind. He always knew what to say at the right times. He was your friend, but what you had come to feel about him over the past few months wasn’t exactly friendly.

Jensen was beyond gorgeous. Any woman could see that and no woman in their right mind would kick him out of bed. Still that wasn’t what it was about. Well not only. Jensen was respectful of everyone around him, he was a gentleman and one of the biggest dorks you had ever met. He never failed to make you laugh, even when you were tired and grumpy and just wanted to go home to bed. His smile lit up rooms, so contagious you had never seen anyone not return it. He was a quiet leader, never once abusing his power that he barely seemed aware of. He took care of his friends first and you were no exception. Jensen was perfect in your mind and you wished he would see you the same way.

“Jensen’s gorgeous tonight huh?” Brianna winked at you, nodding over your shoulder and you couldn’t help but follow her line of sight.

And he really was. You felt your mouth water as you stared at him, a lot more blatantly than you would have ever dared had you not been slightly tipsy from all the drinking you had been doing today. He was overwhelmingly handsome and you couldn’t help but wish he was yours. You couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to be held by those strong arms of his as your tongues danced together. You imagined how good he would feel, all of him. His warm solid frame pinning you against his bed, his hands wandering your body. His muscles rolling under your touch. You imagined the groans he would make as he sunk into you, how perfect he would fit, how amazing he would feel as he…  

You let out an almost audible gasp as Jensen suddenly turned around and your eyes met. There was no doubt in your mind you had been caught in the act. Your eyes dropped to the floor as a deep blush crept into your cheeks. You fought your tears, hoping that he was just drunk enough to think he had imagined this or that he at least wouldn’t remember a thing tomorrow.

***

Jensen froze completely when her eyes met his. Had she just been looking at him, like he had her not more than a few minutes ago. Had he really been so stupid he had missed all the signs with her? Jensen felt a rush of courage coarse though his body as her’s clearly left her.

“Screw it,” he mumbled pushing himself onto his feet, as she looked down blushing. Jensen crossed the room in a few strides and as soon as he reached her he pulled her flush against his body with one arm as his free hand gentle cupped her cheek, silently asking her to look at him.

“Jensen,” she gasped, when their eyes met, but he just smiled. His two idiot friends had been right. She didn’t push him away, her eyes were clouded with doubts, but she leaned into his touch as if she craved more. Jensen didn’t say a word, instead he leaned down gently brushing his lips over hers, testing the waters. When her arms closed around his neck and she leaned into him, Jensen grew bolder running his tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission. A permission she instantly granted and Jensen deepened the kiss. She was everything and more than he had ever imagine. The world disappeared around him as he pulled her impossibly closer, pouring all his pent up emotions into that kiss, not even hearing Jared, Misha and Brianna cheering around them. Jensen finally had her in his arms, he was finally kissing her. He finally knew she was feeling what he was feeling and he was determined to make this memory last. He was determined to make her his and make their love last forever.  


End file.
